


A Not So Quick One ( While He's Away )

by orphan_account



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, The Who
Genre: Abuse, Kidnapping, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John was stuck outside in the rain, something he hated about his native England. Pete, Roger and Keith had been bored, not having a fourth person in their house like they usually did.When the boy caught their eye, they would have been fools to pass him up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is some sensitive material, such as potential sexual violence, kidnapping, possible rape and other such things. if you don't like it, don't read it!  
> this is my first dark story, so i hope you lot will enjoy it!

Doom and gloom, that was the only way to describe that morning. There was a million things John would have rather been doing than walking to his piss poor run down school, especially now as it had began to rain. All he had on was his school blazer as a jacket, no cap and no umbrella. All he could do was miserably trudge through the rain, getting his short chestnut hair soaking wet.  
Pete sat at the end of the block in his car, staring silently at the boy walking along the pavement.  
"What do you think about him?" He turned to the back seats, pointing outside to him with the other two people inside the car.  
"I think he's good...good first target." Roger chuckled lowly, nudging Keith's arm of whom was visibly out of his mind on prescriptions, unbeknownst to Roger, he had stolen off of him.  
"You guys are such a terrible influence on me." Keith sarcastically spoke, glancing out the window. "What are we goin' to do with him anyway?"  
"Whatever the fuck we want, there really are no limits, y'know." Pete shrugged and reached down to the car floor, picking up the spade. "Which one of you want to knock him out?"  
Roger immediately offered himself up, Keith groaning as he was now having to be the look out- which was the most boring job in the whole operation.  
Once John had made it to the street corner and was about to turn away from the 1955 Buick Rivera, a male voice called after him. The boy turned slowly with heavy lidded eyes looking at the form stepping out of the vehicle.  
"Hey...uh, is there anything I can help you with...?" John spoke up, his voice being quiet and low as the man instantly gave him a bad vibe. Pete didn't give him an expression rather pointed at the hood of his car.  
"My engine is acting up and I haven't got anyone to prop the hood open for me, think you could hold it open?" He asked with a slight tilt of the head, gesturing over to the hood. John stared at him suspiciously for a few moments, taking a few steps back.  
"I don't think I can, man, I've got class...maybe you can get so-"  
John didn't get a chance to finish his statement when he was struck directly in the head with the spade, being knocked unconscious immediately with Pete catching him before he could hit the ground.  
"Roger- what the fuck, I told you to hit him not break his fucking skull!" He yelled aloud at the curly haired man upon noticing him bleeding onto his jacket, the vital fluid trickling down his face.  
"How was I supposed to know?!" Roger retorted, watching Pete pass the kid along to Keith before getting back in.  
"We don't have time for this- just get in here!"  
Roger groaned with arms folded over his chest, taking his seat in the front to give the two in the back some room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter deals with rape, although not explicitly explained, it is very obvious and could be sensitive to some viewers.

The group sat around the kid, of whom had his wrists bound together behind his back, discussing what to do with him now that they actually had him. They all were weird, Pete deciding to do whatever he wanted first, which was to bring in spiders and tie him down while they let them crawl all over him.   
Roger and Keith agreed on it, both of them scurrying off to procure the needed materials to make this plan a reality. While they were gone, Pete had to try and wake him up by shaking him repeatedly. When that failed to work, he propped him upright against the wall and struck him right across the face with an open hand.   
With a deep inhale, he let out a shaky breath as he slowly opened his eyes to show the vivid green-blue orbs.   
"...a-ah, fuck...w-what's..." John had a difficult time speak as the pain flaring in his skull was unbearable, letting out a pained and weak whimper. Pete couldn't help but crack a smirk, watching him.   
"You alright?" He asked in a rather sarcastic tone, reaching up to grab his chin and hold it still so he was facing him. John tried to pull away but Pete tugged him forward, not even being more than an inch away. The boy was caught off guard by that as two other men entering the room, the curly haired one leaning down to explain that the spiders weren't in their jars.   
Pete groaned and glanced back at the teen, of whom was squirming and trying to pull away.   
"...Do any of you have a different idea?" He turned his gaze to look at the blonde man, raising an eyebrow at him when his expression turned from one of disappointment to a look of pure mischief.  
"Well, my girlfriend isn't here and I have been a bit...lonely, so to speak." Roger spoke, not leaving anything to the imagination as to his intentions with the teen.   
John had realised it too and sharply inhaled through his nose, tensing up to the point he was so rigid that he was shaking.   
Pete and Keith pursed their lips, not entirely on board, but then again, they weren't the ones partaking in the act. So, the stood up, and left the room.   
The man didn't hesitate to grab his hair with clumps of dried blood lightly embedding into his skin, tugging him up to meet his lips. However, when contact was made, John gave a shot to try and fight back by biting down on his lip to the point of breaking skin.   
Roger let out a pained groan and moved his free hand around the throat of the younger, slowly tightening the grip he had as he watched the boy squirm under him.  
There was little resistance, due to the fact his hands were still bound with colour draining from his face. Narrowly on the verge of consciousness, the man let go and went down for another kiss, rather this time, he just didn't do anything. 

Aside from the screams from Roger and pained noises from the poor kid, the room had been silent for over four hours, which had led the other two accomplices to believe the same thing that happened to their former victim had happened once again.   
Not this time. John learned quicker than the man before him.   
It wasn't a pretty sight when the two had gotten back into the room. The boy was covered in bruises, cuts, scrapes and was bleeding from his mouth. When you entered the room, you couldn't even see him, rather just a slight trembling mess of overly thin blankets and sheets. His tied wrists weren't tied anymore, his trousers were torn up as well as his shirt to the point that they were rags and his hair was a wreck. He was just a shaking, blank, tear stained faced boy.   
Keith stayed with him, giving vain attempts at coaxing him out or trying to get a word from him. Pete was busy chewing Roger out for using their captive as some kind of sex slave; when that was the last thing they wanted to do.   
"Come on, talk to me, man, I'll do anything, except let you go." The man stated matter-a-factly, tugging the covers down just a bit to show his face.   
"...a-a shower and a change of clothes..." A weak voice finally spoke, barely audible. A sigh left the lips of the older man.  
"Y'know...I think I can do that for you, and I'll throw in some soup."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit more lighthearted but still has very dark themes with it, do bear in mind  
> though if you have made it this far, i'm sure you don't mind!

John was bandaged on most of his body, the only clothes they could manged to find being Keith's clothes. He hadn't wanted to give their captive his clothes, but he didn't have much of a choice. All that he was given was a white t-shirt that had a cigarette hole in the sleeve, black capris that had been rolled up at the end and a set of blue pyjamas.  
They couldn't have been bothered to give him anything else, he was their captive after all, not some prince.  
The boy didn't complain, however. Most of the time, he was silent unless spoken to, but even then he would just give one to five word responses and nothing more. Were they worried? Not in the slightest.  
Pete was hardly there after the first week of keeping him, as he had a job as a contractor and Roger only worked weekdays as a secretary. Keith was the only one without a job, so he had to keep an eye on John constantly, not that it was a problem for him.  
The two generally just talked with the older man leaning against the door as John just stared at the wooden floor, barely even moving most of the time.  
"...Keith, I...have a question." He spoke up after a few moments of silence, Keith perking up.  
"Yeah, what is it?" The man asked with a tilt of the head, scooting closer to him.  
"What...that man...did...is he going to do it again?"  
"What man- oh, you mean Roger...the blonde bloke. I wish I could say no, but he's fucked in the head." Keith pointed to his temple, tapping his finger against it lightly to go with his sentence. "I can assure you that you're safe as long as Pete and Roger aren't here, I wouldn't hurt ya."  
John slowly looked at the man, of whom was now giving him a smile of reassurance. A tiny smile managed to crack through, curling on his lips ever so slightly.  
"Thanks..." He spoke quietly, turning his gaze back down to the floor and closing his eyes. Keith felt bad about the situation he had put this seemingly normal, shy and sweet kid through, and for what? His friends to have their fun by carrying out their sadistic fantasies on an undeserving person, but what was worse, was that he just couldn't do anything about it.  
Then a random idea came to his mind, jumping to his feet quickly.  
"Hey, how about we do something special! That hair colour doesn't really suit ya, so how about I dye it!" Keith exclaimed, John being taken quite aback by this rather odd gesture.  
"W-Well...I mean..." He hesitated and trailed off, but shrugged. "I suppose I don't see why not..."  
"It's settled, you wait here while I run to the store and pick some up!"  
Sure, him leaving the kid unattended was probably a stupid idea but Keith was quite sure that he would still be there.  
Much to Keith's delight, when he got back to their house, he was indeed, still there and neither Pete nor Roger had gotten home yet.  
"I bought three boxes, there's...reddish brown, black and strawberry blonde. Which one you up for?" He knelt down on the floor and showed him all the boxes, John seeming to take heavily to the raven black colour.  
"Black, I think black would look good." He nodded as he read the instructions before handing it back to the man, opening it up.  
"Alrighty, alrighty, time for some colouring!" Keith smiled and took everything out, not bothering to put the gloves on. The boy watched him and shifted closer, wrapping one of the sheets around his shoulders as he felt the cold thick liquid touch the top of his head. He flinched but relaxed into it as the man started to give him something of a scalp massage. It was relaxing compared to what had happened the last few days, he hadn't even noticed that the man had taken a pair of scissors and cut off a lock close to his neck that hadn't been coloured.  
It didn't last very long, being done in ten minutes and having it sit for thirty. Keith was well aware that Pete would probably be angry with him, but he couldn't have cared less.  
The man had to help him wash it out in the sink, trimming it a little afterwards so he didn't look scruffy at all.  
"Well, what do you think?" With a smile, he turned him so he was facing the mirror and watched his expression. John reached up and ran his hand through his shorter hair, but it looked fantastic.  
"It...l-looks great- how did you learn how to do this?" He looked over at him with widened eyes. surprised as he had always looked the same but he actually looked good for once.  
"I'm home all day, you think I just sit around with nothing to do?" Keith's smile widened, stumbling back when he felt the young man hug onto him quickly and burying his face in his shoulder.  
"Thank you..." 

Roger got home at around ten at night, Pete being held up overnight to finish a project to make a deadline. When he saw John with Keith, and more specifically, what he had done to his hair; he was quite impressed.  
"When did you get the idea to do all that?" The man asked with a smirk, chuckling lowly.  
"I just thought I could do something for him, he seems pretty nice." Keith shrugged and glanced over at him, before looking back. "When's Pete coming back?"  
"God only knows, he rang me up and told me to not wait up."  
"Huh...alright, I guess. I'm just going to bed, and don't do anything harsh tonight." He shook his head before disappearing down the hall, footsteps trailing upstairs before silencing altogether.  
Roger rolled his eyes and straightened up a bit, before walking into the room. John slowly looked at him but then quickly dropped his gaze, a trembling beginning as he walked in front of him before kneeling.  
"Missed me, Johnny?" The man grabbed his chin and tilted it up to face him, although he didn't get a response. Roger stared at him for a few moments, pulling him closer to break the gap between their lips. As he did so, his hand trailed to rest on his jaw with John not moving in the slightest. His hands remained in his lap, exactly how he had them before he walked in.  
Only when he was rammed back into a wall did he move, he moved to push him away, which was something he managed to do. Roger stared at him and twitched, seeing the expression of shock appear on the boy's face.  
"I-I'm...s-sorry..." John spoke, in an terrified tone of voice. The way he spoke sounded like he was sincerely sorry, even blaming himself. A hand came to cover his mouth, a breath against his neck.  
"No you're not, and bad boys need to be punished for things like that." Roger murmured and slowly traced his tongue long the base of his neck, stopping at his ear before lowly whispering, "and bad boys don't get to be heard either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please do leave some feedback, or kudos, all are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Pete was taking paid vacation to try and find a new house, as his grandfather had passed and left his quite the handsome inheritance. Their neighbour had started to grow somewhat suspicious about the kid that suddenly appeared in a room out of nowhere, so they opted to take him out to quell the suspicion.  
They went downtown to a local diner, John sitting on the inside of the chair beside Roger with Keith and Pete sitting across from them. The boy kept his gaze averted, hands in his lap and totally silent while the others chatted casually. When the waitress came to take their orders, she immediately got a bad feeling coming from them with John just sitting there.  
"What would you boys like today?" She gave them a smile despite her nervousness, clicking her pen.  
"Um...What could we get for seven quid?"  
"That could get you most of the menu, darling, but I would recommend the mac n cheese with chips and V-8 juice."  
"Alright then I'll get that." Keith laughed, handing her the menu.  
"Could I just get toast with jam, a hot cake and a coffee, just black." Pete glanced at her, raising an eyebrow.  
"Of course, and how about you?" She finished writing and looked over at Roger.  
"The Sunnyside, please." Roger gave her an ever charming smile and she nodded.  
"Good choice, and how about you young man?" She turned to John, but he didn't look at her. The blonde headed man looked at him and leaned over, placing a hand on his shoulder which caused him to shudder and shakily look at her; but only after he lowly whispered something in his ear.  
"J-Just toast with jam p-please...and a cup of tea with two cubes of sugar..." He could hardly speak, his voice was so weak and nervous and it was obvious that Pete was infuriated by that.  
"Of course, my dear. Your food should be ready in ten to fifteen minutes." The waitress gave all of them a smile before walking off, tearing the sheet off to hand to the cooks.  
"What the hell is your problem, kid? You trying to blow this?" Pete immediately snapped when she was gone, Keith putting his face in his hands.  
"Not here, come on." He groaned and looked at him. "Can't you let it go this one time, this is the first time we've been out since we got him; let's just enjoy it."  
"No, we cant! That kid is going to get us arrested!" Pete said, much too loud for the lightly packed diner to where everyone's gazes slowly turned to them.  
John felt miserable, even worse with Roger's arm around him. He was trembling and he couldn't stop.  
"So John...your mum, Queenie right?" The curly haired man spoke up, face resting in his hand as he looked at him. He turned to look at him slowly.  
"...h-how'd...you know t-that..."  
"I work with her, she works switchboard at the same company I work. She misses you, y'know."  
"How c-can you face her...a-and know you have her kid, and n-not care...?" John asked, being absolutely shocked someone could do such a thing.  
"She's a wonderful lady, but sometimes, desire trumps feelings. I would much rather have you for seven years than give you back to her to spare her seven years of pain."  
Keith shook his head once more and looked at Roger, "I don't think now is the time for this."  
"Alright, alright..."  
The waitress walked up holding a large tray, divvying out the food among them with Roger tipping her.  
"Is there anything else I can get for you boys?" She smiled at them, setting down a pot of tea and coffee.  
"No we're alright, my dear." Roger winked at her, laughing lightly. She blushed a bit and nodded, walking away to tend to her other customers.  
They all turned and got into their food, Keith being finished first as he ate incredibly quickly. Pete was a close second with John following as well. Roger took twenty minutes to eat all of his food before they signed off with the receipt.  
All of them got up and left, the blonde getting John's jacket on for him and letting him walk out before him. A quick glance was shot around before he too left, stepping out to their car.


	5. Chapter 5

"We need this kid out, he's been putting such a strain on us it's not even funny." Pete spoke, his hands shaking with irritation as he rested his face in them.

"You know we can't get rid of him now! For all we know he'll go and rat on us and then what'll happen? We'll be facing three counts of kidnapping, aggravated assault and two murders!" Roger raised his voice, as the man should have know well before what he was getting himself into. Obviously, that had not been the case for this kid.

"I don't fuckin' care! You're going to take that little bastard back to his parents and he won't be our bloody problem anymore!" He yelled directly in the much shorter man's face, hands having been clutched tightly into a trembling fist. Roger wasn't scared of Pete of all people, he'd knocked the fucker out more time that he had ever hit him. 

"What are you going to do Pete?  _Hit me?_  Look a  _big bad_ Pete, threatening someone half his height like he's fucking tough but yet picks on people smaller than him like he actually matters himself. So, what are you going to do?" Roger slowly raised an eyebrow, taking a step closer and tilting his head a bit with his finger lightly tapping against the bone of his cheek. "Right here, since you seem to enjoy being violent and all."

Pete's eyes were narrowed but then widened for a brief moment as he shoved him aside, walking past him saying in a near growl, "Where the fuck is he?"

"If you fucking lay a hand on him, I will fuck you up." Roger turned and followed him, rushing to walk ahead but not quite quick enough. By the time he caught up just slightly, Pete had grabbed John out of the bathroom where he had been brushing his teeth, having just finished, and slammed him face first into the corridor wall. He let out a gasp when he was tugged out, forehead knocking against the wall and falling over backwards onto the hard wood floors.  The man didn't take a minute to shift himself over the kid, ignoring Roger screaming at him before starting to throw multiple hits down onto him. John couldn't do anything, feeling nothing but pain as they didn't stop coming repeatedly. It was only when Roger managed to pull him off that he stopped, the kid shaking and quickly onto his stomach; using his arms to hold him up as he started to spit up blood and two teeth. He couldn't see out of his left eye as he did so, gasping and wheezing as blood trickled down his face slowly. Keith groggily opened his door, having heard the commotion which had woken him up. 

"Aye, what's going on?" He moaned tiredly, stretching before his vision finally adjusted once he slid his glasses on. That was when he saw John and Roger. "What the hell happened?!" 

"Pete went fucking psycho!" Roger exclaimed, holding John like he was his child and trying to wipe the blood away from his face. Keith bolted from the doorway to the bathroom, tugging a hand towel off the rack and wetting it lightly before kneeling down beside the two. John was panicking enough with the fact Roger wouldn't get his hands off him, but whatever he did warranted getting beaten, he supposed he deserved it. No tears left his darkened eyes, just a quivering voice and his consciousness fading in and out over and over again. Roger was holding him close, hand resting on his cheek.

It was a few hours after when everything calmed down somewhat, Keith being left with John and Roger leaving to fill in a shift for someone that bailed last minute on switchboard.

Keith did something pretty stupid, but he didn't realise it when he did it. He took the blonde's painkillers for when he had surgery, and gave the entire bottle to John. 

He only took two, which eventually made him fall asleep, giving Keith and Pete a chance to leave the house briefly to figure something out. 


	6. Chapter 6

Roger had called at around eleven, informing the people still at the house that he would be leaving work incredibly late thanks to a last minute conference called by the boss. Switchboard was having serious technical issues and as usual, Roger had the blame pinned on him when he was working in a different part of the building. Keith took the opportunity to drag John to the tv and watch some tv together. It was more than ten minutes of watching the BBC new program that Keith fell asleep, John not following too far behind. News was boring, it was probably just an excuse to be able to fall asleep. Pete didn't arrive home for another hour, Roger not getting back until one in the morning to which he promptly went to sleep.   

 

The faucet in the bathroom was running when Keith groggily had woken up from his slumber- wait, no, it couldn't have been the faucet. It was much too loud for just small little sink. Was there a bath running? He couldn't hear over the screaming and rattling of door handles. 

"John, get the fuck outta there and talk to me!" The man could make out Roger screaming at the door, violently trying to open it as John wasn't responding at all. Roger shrieked for Pete, of whom, surprisingly, rushed downstairs to his aid. Aid being kicking the door right the fuck open, one of the hinges falling onto the hardwood floors with a loud metallic clanking noise. A sharp gasp came from the blonde as Keith finally got up to see what was going on, a now empty bottle of opiates, a bath running of which John was laying in with his wrists with the absolute  _deepest_ cuts the three had ever seen, it was easy to make it out in dark water too. So deep that it was hard to believe it was self inflicted as the now crimson water began spilling over the edges of the tub. 

"Get the fuckin' bandages, for fucks sake, get them **now**!" Roger screamed like a crazed mother, voice cracking as he quickly dragged him out and practically ripping his own t-shirt off to wrap it around his wrists. As he awaited for Pete to come back, all the man did was quietly whisper the same set of words over and over again to him. "You'll be alright, you'll be alright, you'll be alright..." 

He was saying it so much you'd think he was trying only to convince himself he was going to be just fine. Pete came back with the first aid kit that had been hiding in the guest bedroom closet for lord knows how long, the man quickly wrapping up his wrists. Roger turned his attention to the empty pill container, picking it up and looking at the amount that had been prescribed. '38'. That struck him as incredibly odd, as he had a locked cabinet for all of his medication from his surgery. Keith. It had to have been Keith that gave it to him.

Roger pulled John back over to the tub, which was draining water now and took a deep, deep breath. With his arm wrapped across his shoulders and swallowing hard, he took two fingers to stick them into the back of his throat which brought up bile, but quite a lot of the pills seeing as he hadn't eaten much the days previous. Four times he had to do that before he didn't bring up anything else, his other hand running through the boy's soothingly.

Keith felt responsible for what happened, he'd given them to him and he tried to kill himself with it. It was a gory sight, one that made him feel ill just gazing upon it briefly. All so bloody and upsetting. Pete was considering phoning the asylum to let them know they were going to be getting a new patient very soon, but knowing Roger, he had to decide against it unless he wanted to wake up to a snake in bed with him.

 

John didn't wake up for an hour afterwards, having taken enough he digested four which was enough to leave him unconscious and dazed and confused. When he did wake up, Roger was pretty much reduced to tears as he scooped him up into his arms, holding him close. 

"Oh John, you're such a bloody idiot..." He mumbled, kissing his temple repeatedly. John couldn't understand why he was still alive. He didn't want to be. 

With a weak, quivering whisper as tears fell like rain from those blue orbs of his, of which caused Roger nothing but utter shock.  

"W-Why didn't you just let me _die_...?" 

**Author's Note:**

> please do leave feedback, i would love to improve on my writing so don't be afraid to drop some comments!  
> ( they will gradually get longer, i just wanted to see how the first chapter was received )


End file.
